Violet Eyes
by KuroMaster
Summary: Two siblings, a brother and sister, was captured by a group of scientists and experimented on. Now, 9 years later, they are finally free. They wander around the world trying to survive the best way they can, but will it be enough? Will they be recaptured and experimented on once again? Or will they die before then? Join this story as Kirim and Kyereum explore the world of hunter's!
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! I am Kuromaster, if you didn't know already! Lately, my computer broke, that was, like, a few weeks ago! But now, I have a new one! Anyway, it will take some time to get my other fanfics back on track, I mean, I'm pretty busy, since school started again, so it will take a long time to finish everything! But anyway, without further ado, let us start my new hunter x hunter fanfiction!**

* * *

I ran through the alley in a daze. I looked back to see if I was being followed, but saw nothing move in the darkness. I tightened my grip on my sister's hand, and ran faster, trying to get out of this alley and back onto the streets faster, even by a few seconds. We needed every second we could get.

My sister stumbled and let go of my hand, as she fell to the ground, slightly scraping her knee. I immediately stopped and turned around, running back to her side. I bent down and offered her my hand, which she quickly accepted.

"We have to go, Kyereum." I told her sofly. She gave a nod at the sound of my voice and words.

"Mmhm, big brother Kirim." I stood back up, pulling her up with me, and turned around and ran away with her. I didn't know why they were after us, but I did know one thing: If they found us, we were as good as dead. So, I pulled Kyereum, my 5 year old little sister, forward, and around a corner and saw light.

"Okay! Up ahead! Just a little bit more!" I vaguely heard a ' _right_ ' from behind me, before I stopped in my tracks, all hope leaving my face. My eyes widened as I saw what I didn't want to see. Several men, two wearing white coats, the rest wearing black, with large muscles, stood in our way at the end of the alleyway. Scared, I nearly let go of Kyereum's hand, but when I felt her grip tighten around my hand, I instantly remembered that there was still hope. If we turn back around now-!

I turned around. And saw more men in black. How did they get there? But, I knew. They were leading us the entire time. Like cowboys with cows. They shepherd us through the streets, from alley to alley, just to get to this one point. The guys up ahead were just waiting for them to get us here. Even if we couldn't run anymore, and fell down exhausted before we got here, we would've got captured either way. It was all a trap, a trick. And I fell for it. The only thing I could do as two men in black moved towards us from both side, was to hug Kyereum as hard as I could. I got her into this mess. She must be blaming me now for our capture. I wonder if she hates me now? If only she stayed home, this would never have happened! If only she didn't follow me! But when I felt her arms around me, clutching me desperately and as hard as she could, I knew. I knew, that without a shadow of a doubt, that my sister loved me. And she would never hate me.

* * *

 **I would like to hear your thoughts on this chapter, so please leave a review! If you liked it, please favorite and/or follow! This was Kuromaster, signing off!**


	2. Village

**Hello, the second chapter of Violet Eyes is here! Yay! Well, so we have the first follower! Thank you for following, may I receive your opinion on this story one day in the form of a review! Anyway, we have 1,000 more words than the last chapter, so let's start it up, NOW!**

* * *

 **-9 YEARS LATER-**

"Come on big brother! Hurry up!" Yelled my little sister, Kyereum. Even though she was raising her voice, she wasn't mad in the slightest. Sure, I was taking too much time moving, but I had a good reason for going slow! I was carrying all of our stuff.

"Right." I mumbled, rearranging the equipment I was carrying on my back, and in my arms. "Some help would be great."

"I would help you, but I'm just _so_ tired! I've been runnng all over the last few nights, making sure the coast is clear!" She placed her hand infront of her face, and looked left and right, as if she was searching for somebody. I sighed. Why was my sister so selfish? Oh. Probably because I let her do whatever she wanted.

"Fine. Then why don't you look for a town so we can stay the night? Or a few nights..." I mumbled the rest as Kyereum fistpumped the air in excitement.

"Ah right! Then, I'm gonna go search right now! Don't go anywhere!" She ran towards a tree and jumped upwards, grabbing one of the tree limbs and propelling herself even higher up, eventually landing at the top of the tree, and out of sight.

The forest we were traveling through was pretty big, but I'm sure that with Kyereum's enhanced vision, she'd be able to atleast spot the three nearest towns, however far they may be. I took this chance to drop everything I was carrying and fall to the ground, closing my eyes. I laid there, for what felt like eternity, before Kyereum jumped down, a few yards away from me.

"Kirim!" She yelled out as I opened my eyes and looked her way. "There is a town in that-a-rection!" I stood up and walked over to the saluting girl and placed my hand on her head, and messed it all up.

"Good job. Now help me carry all the stuff."

Blushing, Kyereum could only nod and smile. Before long, we were heading towards the town she spotted.

* * *

As we neared to small village, I took the opportunity to look over what we were wearing, to triple-check to make sure that it was normal clothes, or atleast normal clothes to _me_.

We were wearing similar outfits, that being a white hoodie with highlighted black pockets, zipper, and hood. I was wearing dark blue jeans, while Kyereum was wearing a black skirt that went halfway to her knees. We were wearing similar shoes, but the colors were opposite: My shoes were black, with white shoelaces and seams, with the bottom part of the shoe white. Kyereum was wearing white shoes, with black shoelaces and seams, with the bottom part of the shoe black. We both wore black shirts underneath our hoodie. The biggest difference in our outfit, was that I wore a blue crystal tearshaped necklace underneath my shirt, though nobody could tell unless I told them, or took it out. Or if I striped. Which wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

We both had the same color hair and eye color: Light violet eyes, and light white hair. The difference, was that mine went over my ears and ontop of my eyes, but Kyereum's went down to her waist. She had two black ribbons tied at the side of her head, which let two large amounts of hair fall down to her shoulder.

Another difference in us, was our height. Though we were twins, she was shorter than me by a good half a head, even though she was only a year below me. Heck, my 13 year old self is still taller than her right now! By a good one centimeter. As for our ages, I am currently 15 while Kyereum is 14. Though we are twins, or atleast we call ourselves twins, we were not born together; we are more fractal twins than anything.

Arriving at the village gates, I stopped thinking about us and looked towards the closed gate. I could sense several presenses behind the gate. They probably knew we were there. I glanced at Kyereum and she understood what I was trying to say. 'Be on your guard.' That one sentence helped us survive the wilderness, and I'm sure it will continue to do so.

"Hello!" Kyereum yelled, loud enough for the guards to hear her. "Please open your gate, we mean you no harm!"

After a moment or two of quiet bickering, one of the guards yelled back. "What do you want from this village, outsider?" The guard was a bit rude at the end, calling us outsiders, even though it was true. But Kyereum took no note of it. It wasn't important enough to her for her to deem it worthy to be mad at.

"We are here for lodging for a few nights! We have money." Now the bickering behind the gate was louder and I was able to pick out a few more words. Words such as, 'outsider, money, money, and more money,' was some of the words I could hear. I guess that money was important in this stupid village. Maybe we should've gone to a different one.

"Very well then. We will open our gates and accept you as our guest for however long you may stay." After saying these words, the gate began to open slowly, showing several guardsmen and townspeople behind them. When the gates were fully open, we started walking forward, into the village.

* * *

"What do you want to do, Kirim?" Kyereum asked me while she laid down on her bed. We were resting in an inn, that charged us almost 10,000 jenny, so we were both ticked off.

"I hate this place. I hate the people. I especially hate the people. And I hate this disgusting drink!" I got up from my bed and walked over to the closed window. I opened it up, and threw my drink out of it. "It cost me 3,000 jenny to buy, so I thought it was good! But it's disgusting!"

"Well, don't you mean, it cost _me_ 3,000 jenny to buy?"

"I gave you the money."

"I bought it."

"Using my money." Kyereum rolled her eyes and fell back down to her bed, rubbing her face in the unconfortable pillow. "I think these people are after our money." She finally said, after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, obviously. They _did_ put sleeping drugs into my drink."

Giving me a sharp look, Kyereum picked herself up with her elbows. "Those bastards! I should go down there and kill every single one of them for trying to drug brother!" She started to get out of her bed, but I stopped her by placing my hand on her shoulder.

"It's not worth it. Besides, drugs don't affect us anymore, right?"

Settling down, Kyereum shrunk away from my touch. "Right..."

"Let's just go to sleep. When they come up here to try to steal our money, we can just beat them up and take the money we spent back. We're kinda running out now."

"We just have... 54,500 jenny left..." Kyereum sniffed. She then plopped back onto her bed and rolled around onto her back. "Well, whatever. We can just get more the usual way."

"Right. Now get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow, and I don't want you collapsing on me!" Kyereum gave an inaudible gasp, before smiling extremely wide, pleased that I was worrying about her.

"I would _never_ collapse on you!" She giggled a little bit to herself, before turning towards me, closing her eyes. "Good night, brother." She said, gently.

"Night." I replied, turning off the oil lamp, and closing my eyes.

* * *

 _'I screamed as they forced my hand onto hot iron. The iron was nearly melted, but that just hurt even more, with the molten metal slowly falling down my arm. They pressed my hand deeper and deeper into the melted iron, forcing me to count backwards from 1 billion by 8.27. What a cruel task it was. It would stop, either when I fell unconcious, or when I finished counting to negative 1 billion. Yes, I had to count for hours and hours. When I failed to finish counting, they would move on to the next experiment, which would be conducted onto Kyereum, so I forced myself to say concious. But I couldn't. Not even halfway done, I fell down, unconcious. Sometime later, when I was concious and alone with Kereum, she told me that when I fell unconcious, my head fell into the molten metal and the scientists freaked out, so they cancelled the rest of the experiments for today. I smiled and congratulated her, but she looked sad and angry. She yelled at me, that it was unfair that only I had to go through so much pain. That she wanted to take some of the burden from me. I told her, that I didn't want her to feel pain, but she merely shook her head. The next morning, they started experimenting on both of us, at the same time._ '

* * *

 **Well, you got a little bit about their past, but what will happen next chapter? Well, I'll give you a hint: The first fight. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think so far, follow and/or favorite if you enjoyed this! Kuromaster... OUT!**


	3. Fight

**Hi guys! Welcome to chapter three! Thank you to those of you who have followed, and favorite! As well to GracefulLeopard, who left a review. Thank you so much! It means a lot! Anyway, lets start this chapter right away!**

* * *

I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed. I gave out a loud yawn and looked around. Kyereum was staring out the small window, but when I started getting up, she quickly looked towards me and smiled.

"Now that you're awake, let's go!" She said cheerfully. Too cheerfully.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She visibly cringed, as if that question did damage to her.

"Well... I saw... them. Nearby."

"Where?"

"About 50 miles north north-east." She replied, with a lowered voice as she looked down at her feet.

"Then they'll be close by here... Okay. Pack our stuff. I'm going to get dressed. Go wait for me by the gates when you're done."

"Right!" She said. She then went about the room, collecting all of our bags and fled the room as fast as she could. I waited several minutes, during which, I got dressed in my regular clothes, before I could safely voice my thoughts.

"They probably sent more of them... Those... children modeled after us." I said, looking out the window. I closed my eyes. We were the first to succeed after all. All the rest died. But after the scientist found us... experimented on us... barely any of the new ones they found died. From a death rate of 100%, it dropped to about 20%. Who could tell where it was at now? Maybe, just maybe, every single kid they kidnap survive those heinous tests, those inhumane experiments. More of those... puppets to find us and drag us back to hell, huh? Well, as long as I am here, I swear that Kyereum will never feel that kind of pain again.

I reached my hand into my shirt, and grabbed my necklace, bringing it out into the light. A blue, crystal, tearshaped necklace. It was the last of my... our mom. The only memory of her left was right here. For the sake of our mom... for my sister... I will not die.

I jumped out the window of the room we rented, and ran towards the gate where Kyereum is waiting for me.

"Hey brother!" Kyereum called out to me when I appeared at the gate.

"Yo. Let's go before the locals ask more money from us."

"Okay!" She cheerfully said, obviously forgetting the real reason we were leaving so soon. Before we even took a single step away from the village, someone appeared from the trees.

He looked to be about 11 years old, with messy blonde hair and permenant wide blue eyes. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit, with the numbers 375862 on the left hand side. In his hands, was a small gun that had a short blade attached to the top of it.

"Looks like we were too late..." I said, trailing off at the end.

"I found you...!" I boy said, smiling a very nasty smile. Hearing something from behind us, I looked behind me, by tilting my head to the right.

Another boy, this one with messy black hair and red hairs, wearing the same outfit, only with the numbers 394527, stood several meters behind us, holding the same gun. He was also smiling crazily at us.

"The one with the black hair is stronger. I'll take him and you'll take the one infront of us." I said to my sister, turning around completely to face the raven haired boy.

"Roger!" She said, stomping her right foot to the ground behind her, and using her incredible strength to propel herself forward towards the blonde haired boy, creating a small crator where her foot was. Man her strength was for real. I faced my opponent head on. I lifted my hands and spread my feet apart and narrowed my eyes.

"Bring it!" I yelled out. The boy then pointed the gun at me, and fired two shots at me. As the two bullets neared me, I started forward. I ducked to the left of the first bullet, then I jumped past the second one, doing a back flip. I landed behind the raven haired boy, and, placing my right hand on the ground and lifting my body up, I spun around and gave a pretty powerful spinning side kick to the side of his head, sending him flying into a tree, nearly breaking it in half. He spat out some blood, but easily got up, like it didn't even hurt him. ' _Right_.' I thought to myself, as I let out a breathe. _'They don't feel pain anymore_.' It was much easier to get rid of pain altogether for the newest kids, but for when we were still there, everyone could still feel pain. They probably got rid of the feeling of pain so they can better capture us.

I ran towards the boy, ready to finish the fight, when he smiled at me and jumped forward. He swung his gun blade at my face, but I managed to spin out of the way of his attack. He then tried to kick my face, but I dropped to the ground, so his leg only met air. As I turned to face him, a pain suddenly appeared in my leg, causing me to trip to the ground. A bullet? No, I didn't hear anything! What was this? I looked at the small wound, that was now covered in blood, and saw a small hole in my leg. I peered inside the hole, and saw... nothing. It was as if an invisible bullet was shot into my leg, but that wasn't possible! Seeing my panic, the raven haired boy started laughing. I looked towards him, which only made him laugh harder.

"See, our scientists whipped out a new weapon! I fired two shots earlier at you, right? Well, I actually fired three! The third shot was fired when you kicked me in the head, right into your leg at point blank range, so there was no way for you to dodge it, even by chance! Aren't our scientists amazing?" He laughed out. I narrowed my eyes. So all I have to do, is to take him out making sure that the gun isn't pointed at me. All I had to do was to get behind him to end this fight.

I kicked off from the ground and flew towards him at full speed. In less than a second, I was infront of him. His laughter stopped in a moment of surprise and panic, but he soon started to grin. He swung his gun at me, trying to make me dodge in a way that would let him shoot me, but instead of dodging the gun, I grabbed it with my hand, forcing it to point away from me. The boy soon went from smiling, to frowning, to scared. Well, he was only about 10, no matter what those scientist do, that won't change. I let go of the gun and jumped over him. I landed easily on my feet and spun around, karate chopping his neck in the process. He gasped out in surprise and fell to the ground unconcious. I took a few seconds to catch my breathe and to tear some of his orange jumpsuit to wrap around my leg. After that, I turned back to the gate, hoping to see Kyereum already finished with her match, but instead, to my horror, I saw her being surrounded by several boys holding guns aimed at her head and looking my way.

* * *

 **Okay, for the fight, since it's been so long since I last wrote one, I don't know if it's any good, so if you could tell me if it was good, or needed improving, and what it can be improved on, then I'll happily take your advice and use it for other fight scenes! Anyway, I hope Kyreum will be okay! But, you'll find out what happens in the next chapter! Or the one after it! Please leave a favorite and/or follow if you enjoyed, and leave a review about what you think so far! Anything can help! But don't worry! It'll get better! Trust me! Kuromaster, signing off!**


	4. Escape

**Hi guys! Here we are, the fourth chapter! Thank you to those of you who have followed and favorited Violet Eyes, it really mean a lot to me! Anyway, let me respond to a few questions asked in a review, by GracefulLeopard...**

 **Kirim and Kyereum have not learned nen yet, but if someone could give me some examples of what you think their nen ability should be, then I would be glad to hear it, in a review or in a pm. Kirim will be a transmuter, and Kyereum a conjurer. They will be learning it during the, uh... Heavens Arena Arc! There we go, kinda forgot the name XD. As for their parents, well, I mentioned that their mom was dead, or atleast I "think" I did. Either way, she is dead. More will be about them in a flashback, whenever I feel it it time to put it.**

 **And now, let us start this chapter!**

* * *

I stood right where I was for several seconds, before my brain started kicking in. How do I save my sister? The answer was simple: Act obedient, then fight them to free her, and probably die trying. However, If I died now, then how could I protect her later? I would have to, atleast, be alive long enough to make sure she was safe. But how can I do that?

One of the boys took a few steps towards me, and then motioned me over with his gun. I complied, walking at an average speed until I walked past him, when he stuck out his leg, tripping me. I fell face first into the ground, but I ignored what was about to happen. I was labeled as _dangerous_ many times when I was still at that accursed lab, that these kids must have heard about all the _many_ things I used to do, so I figured that they would probably beat me up, to make sure I can't escape, so I was ready for any amounts of pain they brought down upon me.

I tried to get up, but the same kid kicked my head, making me eat dirt, once again. I heard Kyereum hiss. Two other kids joined the first one's side and together, they helped me up, only to punch me in the gut and to push me back down, laughing a vicious laugh all the while.

"So, what should we do to him? I mean, I heard that he's pretty crazy; he nearly killed a whole bunch of scientists during experiments after all!" Correction: They nearly killed _me_. While it _was_ true that I attacked them a few times, but that was only to protect Kyereum.

"Hm. Maybe if we break an arm? Or two." He giggled nastily. I heard Kyereum take a sharp breathe, as if preparing herself for something.

"Good idea." One of the others said. They then moved around, grabbing my right arm, and propping it up into the air, ready for someone to break it, however they would do that. "How should we break it? The old fashioned way, or should it be..." He trailed off, as if whatever the other option was, it was horrible, but from the way his voice went up a few octives, he obviously liked the other option more than the first one.

"Oh! Yes! Let's do that one!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of them take out his gun and point it towards my arm, right at my elbow. "This is my first time doing this, but don't worry! I'm a " _bad_ " shot!" He giggled insanely, and aimed his shot. From the way things were looking, they were going to shoot my arms apart. Or blast my arm away. "Here we go!" He pressed his finger to the trigger, and a gleefull expression broke out across his face. He was probably estatic about shooting off my arm, from point blank range. After a few more seconds passed, a gun shot was heard in the air.

* * *

 **Kyereum's view**

They held me down, about three of them, while the other three went towards my brother. First one went, but then the other two joined him. They started to abuse him, kicking him, stomping on him, and one even spat on his head! I was going to kill that one later. Maybe he'll put out a gun, and threaten to shoot him! That'll give me some really good inspiration to kill him! Don't get me wrong; I love my brother more than anything in the world. I'd do anything for him. But there is an order to these things: First, see what happens. Second, see my brother's pain and take it within me. Third, murder everyone who hurt him. I just need one more. One more injury, one more threat. And then me and my brother will be out of here. My rage will make it happen; It was already starting to boil over.

My eyes were focused on my brother's face, who was looking at me as if everything was okay. Maybe he was waiting for something. I knew, that if one of these bastards so much as touched me, he would come flying towards me, saving me in the process, and giving these failed experiments a thrashing. Though, as much as I love him, with his current power, he couldn't beat all of these losers. Only I could. As the least injuried, and strongest, it was my duty to get us out of here.

And so I waited. And waited. And finally, my waiting was answered, when the one who spat at my brother, pulled out his gun, ready to _break_ my brother's arm. I drew in a sharp breathe. I waited several seconds, before I was ready. I opened my eyes and looked at the gun that was pointed at my brother. The finger was pressed against it, and I could tell that he was about to fire. So I let my rage consume me, and made my move.

I threw my arms closer together, which knocked the two who were holding it off the ground, their balance broken and falling down towards me. The one that stood behind me was surprised, but he started reaching for his gun, nevertheless. My eyes were wide as I kicked upwards with both my legs, slamming my knees into the two falling boys' chins, knocking them away from me and out cold. I jumped backwards, headbutting the boy behind me in the face. He fell back, fumbling with his gun in surprise. I did a round house kick with my right leg, that sent his gun spinning away from his hand, and then jumped off the ground, spinning my body to face my brother and being parallel to the ground, with my legs against my chest. I then kicked out, and my feet just barely touched the boy's behind me chest, but it was enough. With my tremendous strength, and my fury combined, I launched myself forward, probably breaking a few of the boy's ribs in the process. Halfway to the boy with the gun, I landed to the ground, to do one final jump, a backflip, just like what brother would have done in this situation. I flung myself through the air, and fell down onto the boy with the gun, who had just fired and missed my brother's arm, thanks to the sudden weight on his shoulders. I made sure that my thighs gripped his head in a strong hold, before I let my body fall a bit backwards, raising my legs until they were higher than his shoulder blades, and then I forced my body to swing to the left and around his body, successfully making him look 180 degrees behind him. I heard his neck snap, and his body started to go limp as death was introduced to his body.

I quickly jumped off him, spinning through the air, and then kicking down with all my strength at the next boy, the one holding brother's arm back. My feet crashed into his face, permanently disfiguring it, and sent him falling to the ground, holding his broken face in the process. He didn't scream, or anything like that, so I knew that he didn't feel any pain from that, but the surprise of it, and the instant of holding his face if it was hit, was there. With that, there was only one boy next to my brother, who looked at me with surprise, who didn't notice when brother twisted free from his grip on his body and noticed too late when brother grabbed his gun from his belt and shoved the barrel into his mouth and proceeded to fire, once, and twice. The boy fell back, dead, from the two bullet wounds shot into his mouth. Brother looked at me, face clouded by an emotion that could only be pride for his sister, then he grabbed my hand and forced me to run with him into the forest and away from the village and the boys that were sent to capture us.

* * *

 **And that is it! Sadly, I have to go finish my TREMENDOUS amount of homework. Like, seriously, who in the right mind gives you a project to do one day(today) and tells you to finish it by tomorrow? That is just, stupid! I need a couple of weeks to do nothing before I actually work on it! Dammit! Anyway, I have several packets, worksheets, vocabulary, and other things to do; I have a latin test tomorrow, and another test on wednesday and thursday. I don't think there is a test on friday, but I'll study for a test anyway. ARGH! This is what happens when you get into the 11th grade? Can I go by to elementary school, where I can do coloring assignments? No? Oh... Anyway, favorite and/or follow if you want to, please leave a review if you enjoyed and may you never have as much homework as me.**


	5. Past

**Oi! How's it going? Anyway, after this I'll be back to doing some homework... probably in another 2 hours... but, I have finished yet another chapter! How do I write a chapter everyday? Though each chapter is 1000 to 2000 words long, I already know what I will write before I even start writing! How? Dream. I go to sleep, then think about what should happen next. Anyway, this chapter is about their past, told mostly from Kirim's point of view, okay all of his view. Kinda. Anyway, it was... well, I learned a lot of " _interesting_ " things. You'll understand around the end of this chapter what I researched :D**

* * *

 _'On June 24th, I was born in a hospital in Yorknew City. The hospital was pretty small, apparently it was a low-budget and cheap hospital. I was told several years later, that I came out just right; that there was no trouble for my mom at all. One year later, my sister was born on June 15th. Once again, it was in the same hospital, with the same story: The baby came out just right. However, as the years went by, I learned one crucial fact about this hospital: It didn't exist. Me and my sister were born, in the bathtub at home, with our mom doing all the work, while dad was watching T.V. I despised my dad, who didn't care for mom at all. My earliest memory of my dad, was of him yelling at my mom. My earliest memory of my mom, was taking the abuse, patiently and polietly. I didn't know why mom stayed with him, up until five years after I was born, and I will never know. My story started out, as if it was a T.V. show, or comic book. Where the hero goes through hell, then becomes the strongest and protects everyone with his new found powers. Where the most important person he cares about, lives til the end and smiles at him. But no. My life was not that kind of story, though it did resemble it._

 _For five years, me and my sister lived with our mom and dad. Dad was, as always, yelling, drinking beer, and watching his crappy T.V. that we weren't allowed to watch or touch. Mom was either cooking, cleaning, or at work. Though she spent no time with us, we still loved her; or atleast, a lot more than dad. When our mom died, she past on to me, her blue, crystal, teardrop necklace, that she received from her mom, who received it from her mom, for countless generations. Why did I get it, but not my sister? Well, I didn't. Mom thought I was her, because we looked so alike, so she gave it to me. At the time, her vision was mostly gone. After that, I never saw her again. Three months later, I took my sister and all of the cash at home, and left. I don't know what dad thought, but I didn't really care. He probably only cared about the money that I stole._

 _For several weeks, we lived off that small amount of money, until It ran out. When it did, we stole. We stole food and money alike, just to stay alive. Or, should I saw, '_ I _' stole to keep my sister alive? But in the end, as we were walking down the street, we bumped into '_ them _'. They wore white coats and had several strong men with them. After we bumped into them, well, you know the rest. We were kidnapped and brought to a scientific human research facility, otherwise known as, DOGMA, Dangerous Organisms Generate Money Association. Well, that wasn't true. I never really knew what_ **DOGMA** _stood for, but I associated it with those words._

 _After that, me and my sister stayed there for 9 years until we escaped. What kinds of stuff happened there? So many things that I wish to forget. I remember every single experiment they did, but the one thing that really stood out, was the fact that no one lived past the first month there. However, we were the first to live. And we never died. From throwing various body parts into molten metal, to freezing them, to shocking us with high vltage electricity, we never died. After several drug tests, and blood tests, and brain tests, and tests and tests and tests, we were given a green drug every day through shots. From when we woke up to when we went to sleep. After that month, we gained our current strength: Hyper hearing, eagle-eyes, Super taste, super touch, and super smelling abilities. We also gained the ability to heal our own wounds. As our healing abilities increased, so did the rate of experiments on us. After a while, the other children brought in started to live past one month thanks to the research the scientists did to us._

 _Of course, they tried to hypnotize us, so we would worship them. However it never worked; the reason remains unclear, but hypnotism does not work on us. But it did on the other kids. And so, they were turned into perfect guinea pigs and perfect soldiers. They did whatever the scientists told them to, and they were one of the many reasons that it took so long for us to escape. Originally, it was supposed to be a mass escape, but because of this, they were turned from allies, to enemies. The worst of it came when I was 12. I was left in a room crowded with people, for over a year. Where there was no such thing as "personal space". I became afraid; afraid of large groups of people; afraid of being touched. When I was released from that hell room at the age of 13, I was afraid that I would be scared of my sister, that I would be scared of her touch, or being around her. I had no idea what they did to her while I was gone, so I didn't know what I would do if she was suddenly frightened of me._

 _However, when I met her once again, she quickly hugged me and my fears were led to rest: I wasn't afraid of her touch, or being around her. I was normal once again. But not until I learned what had happened to her._

 _Sleep deprivation torture, and a form of water torture. Apparently, these tortureous "experiments" were done to her to test her mental abilities. They may not sound like much at first, but let me go over them. First, the sleep deprivation torture. She was kept in a cell, with a nice fluffy bed. At first in sounds quite nice. But the moment she started nodding off in that bed, ice cold water was thrown over her head, making her wake up at once. She told me that they keot her awake for almost 6 months before they let her sleep. In the time, everything hurt her; From walking, to sitting down, to breathing, and even when she touched her face, arms, or leg. Every motion hurt her. But she got through it. Then, for the rest of the year, she went through water torture. She was straped down to a table, and small amounts of water was poured onto her forehead. Just one little drop every second or three. But she said that it was much more than that. Taking the results from the last experiment, they combined these two torture methods and created something like super torture. Kyereum was kept awake the entire time, another 6 months, while small drops of water hit her head. She told me that she didn't know when the next one was going to come down. Plus, it was cold water, extremely cold water. I could easily tell that there were giant bags underneath her eyes, letting me know that she hasn't slept in forever. For almost an entire year, she was forced to stay up, only getting about a day of sleep._

 _Too much has happened since we were brought to that research facility, but the day finally came for our escape. I was 15 and my sister was 14 at the time of our escape._ '

* * *

I woke up with my face wet, tears still in my eyes. I looked over to my right, to where Kyereum was supposed to be sleeping, but I didn't see her there. I then looked around me, and caught sight of something that wasn't next to me when I went to sleep. I sighed. Squniting my eyes in the dark, not because I couldn't see, but for a totally unexplainable reason. Why did Kyereum have to always sleep right next to me? She'd pretend to fall asleep every night and then when _I_ fell asleep, she would get up and move right next to me, to sleep with me. But it didn't matter. It didn't matter that she slept next to me, or ate all the chocolates, even the ones I hid. I would still love her. She was my family after all. The family of Zero.

* * *

 **Anyway, don't go thinking that you know now everything that happened in their past! There are still several key factors that I skipped! That will be gone over in a later time. Anyway, to clarify some things, Kirim has Aphenphosmphobia (Haphephobia) fear of being touched and Enochlophobia fear of crowds. However, this doesn't include Kyereum: He can be touched by her, and he would still be normal and all that. Anyway, next chapter I will answer your reviews, so ask as many questions as you want! Also, I'm just going to let you know, that this is a tragedy for a REASON! Anyway, may you favorite and/or follow, and leave a review with any questions you may have, or your views so far. I'd love it if you would try to philosophize what kind of mental problems they may or may not have XD This isn't funny by the way, I am not laughing at people with mental problems and all that... I'm just... uh, bye.**


	6. Meeting

**I guys and welcome to the next installment of Violet Eyes. Let's get right done to business and answer some questions!**  
 **GracefulLeopard asks some things... so now, let me answer them!**

 **It is actually sympathize, not sympasize.**  
 **And yes, Kyereum has a little bit of a fear of water; As in, she is afraid of large amounts of water, such as oceans and lakes and stuff. Not bottled water. But she does hate rain.**  
 **As for what nen they know, I already have some things in mind, but you never know: someone might come up with a better ability than the one I have for them; I mean, we still have chapters left until they learn their specific ability, so any suggestions might change what ability they'll have, but they will still be a transmuter(Kirim) and conjurer(Kyereum)**

 **So, with those questions out of the way, let us, start.**

* * *

After I finished preparing for our journey, just gathering up our bags and organizing what was in them, I shook Kyereum awake. "Five more hours..." She said, sleepily. I sighed annoyingly as Kyereum decided that sleep was more important than our lives. So, I did the most logical thing an older brother would do, to wake up his sleeping sister.

"If you don't wake up right now, I'll leave without you." I said, right into her ear. Her eyes opened up right away and she jumped up, right out of her makeshift bed.

"I'm up, I'm up!" She cried, terrified that I would actually leave her.

"That you are! Now, hurry up and get ready; we're leaving for our destination in a few minutes." I warned.

She gave me a questioning look, before she opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. Taking a few moments to compose herself, she opened it back up to ask what she wanted to ask. "Where are we going?"

"To Heaven's Arena."

"Why?"

"To train and get money. Well, mostly the money. We're running out." She gave a small nod, before looking in multiple directions, as if by doing so, will tell her where Heaven's Arena is. "It is actually four days away from here. We just have to go North, minus the directional miscalculations."

"...How do you know that?" She asked me hesitantly.

"Well, I looked it up at the last village we were at, on one of the old computers."

"Hm. Then, is there anything else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, did you look up any rules, or directions to this "arena" or anything like that?"

"Well, it's a giant tower, I know that for sure. As for any rules... Uh, there are no weapons allowed for the first 199 floors, or something like that." I gripped my chin with my hand, lost in thought for anything else. "Oh, and make sure you don't kill anyone. Or draw too much attention to yourself."

"Why?"

"We wouldn't "them" following us there, right?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Then, let's go! We have a long trip ahead of us." I sighed. If only I could teleport!

* * *

"So this is Heaven's Arena?" Kyereum said, looking up at the gigantic tower. It _was_ pretty impressive.

"Yup. It stands at 3,250 feet with 251 floors. I hear that you can get up to about 200 million jenny." I said, shaking in place. My hand was tightly holding onto Kyereum's shoulder. "But... there are too many people!" I cried out, earning some stares from the nearby citizens.

"Hey! Don't yell like that!" Kyereum scolded me, hitting my forehead with her finger several times in a row.

"I can't help it! You be locked up in a small room with tons of people for a year! I, literally, had no breathing room! No personal space, nothing! I can't stand crowds, _or_ being touched! You know this already!"

"Yeah, but still..." Kyereum trailed off, having no idea how to continue this conversation, I pushed her forward.

"Just, check us in or something. I'll be vomiting in the bathroom."

"Oh, hey! You're not going to... is your face turning green? I think you should start running now..." I nodded and ran to where the bathroom was.

* * *

 **Kyereum's View**

After seeing Brother off, I turned to the task given to me: Signing us up for this Money Arena. With each step, my " _swagger_ " grew. I was 100 percent sure, that we would make it through this tower, easily. After all, everyone here only as average strength, give or take a few exceptional cases. Like those two kids over there. They give off a certain degrees of _strength_. Maybe they were prodigies? Or were they experimented on and given drugs and... Well, whatever! It doesn't matter! And, wait, were two 12 year olds seriously signing up for this arena? Wow! The world sure was small! One day, you saw puppet 10 year olds, the next, 12 year old prodigies.

I shook my head several times. _'Come on Kyereum, you have a task to do for Brother!_ ' I thought to myself. I approached the receptionist desk and stood next to the two kids and signed in. After I finished signing the two of us in, I noticed that the kid wearing green was staring at me and the kid with the white hair didn't really care about me and was trying to hurry the other kid up. After a few seconds, I shrugged to myself and walked ahead, walking over to a chair and sitting down in it to wait for Brother to return.

From out of nowhere, a voice appeared at my side. "Hi! I'm Gon Freecss!" I looked to my right, to see the kid in green right next to me with a goofy smile on his face. His white haired friend was standing behind him with his hand on his face. I could tell from his demeanor that he recently sighed, and didn't want this " _Gon_ " to talk to me. He probably wanted to hurry up to their match. I gave Gon a polite smile and turned a few centimeters towards him in my chair.

"My name is Kyereum Zero." At seeing Gon's reaction at the unusual last name, I explained. "The name Zero came from my Brother-," Dammit! Why did I mention my Brother to these two? What if they later talked about this or something and those pesky scientists send those puppet children after us? Well, whatever. Not like they'd find us right away, anyway. "-and he said something along the lines of, 'It represents us now that we're by ourselves and'... well, the rest i private." I quickly lied. I actually forgot what else he said; I only remembered seeing his face and his mouth opening and closing with no words coming out. I didn't have the best memory. Seeing the look I received from the kid with the white hair, I could tell that he knew I had lied.

"Oh, okay. So, where is your brother?" He asked me innocently.

"In, the, uh, bathroom." I said, trying and failing to think of a convincing lie, but settled on the truth. Looking towards where the bathroom was, I saw him walking towards me, with a look of pain on his face and a fast step. Probably because I was talking to other people and he'd feel uncomfortable around them. "Well, there he is now!" I said with a smile. I loved my brother, but I also loved his uncomfortable face too!

He walked towards us with his head down and sighed when he came to a stop behind me. Picking his head up, he gave the two boys a small smile. "Hello. My name is..." He gave a look at me and I nodded. "Kirim. Thank you for..." Another look and another nod later. "Taking care of my sister. May I ask your names, please?" He could be very polite when he had too, but I could tell: He was extremely uncomfortable talking to these two boys. His knees were shaking after all, either from the side effects of vomiting, or from the amount of people in this room, plus having to talk to two boys he didn't know. He really didn't like to converse with other people besides me.

"I'm Gon Freecss, and this is-," He was interrupted by the boy behind him.

"I'm Killua." He said, not giving his last name.

"Well, Gon, Killua," Kirim said, looking at them in turn with their name, "thank you for giving my sister some company, but please excuse us; We have some things to do." He gave a small bow of his head, with his hands in his pockets, and looked at me. I stood up, but didn't move when he started walking away. Noticing this, he turned towards me. "What's wrong?"

"Well... we actually have to go to this room to wait for our match... and it's this way... and Gon and Killua are going there too... and yeah, the room is probably crowded." I finished, with a small giggle. Brother's smile instantly faded and he looked up, pinching the bridge of his nose for several seconds.

"Okay. Lead the way." He said, with a cold look in his eyes. He was probably going to kill whoever his first round opponent was.

"Righto! Let's go, Gon, Killua!" I yelled out, earning a cheer from Gon and nothing from Killua. So far, I like Gon more. He was more _cooperative_.

* * *

 **And so ends, another chapter! Tell me, what do you think of so far? I'd love to hear your thoughts so far! Anyway, favorite and/or follow if you enjoyed Violet Eyes so far, just remember: If you favorite it but not follow it, you will not know when the next chapter is coming out! Unless you constantly check. But that's besides the point! The points is, that this story is starting with the Heaven's Arena Arc! And I know how much you _loved_ that arc! Yay! And, this was Kuro, signing out! PEACE!**


	7. First Battle

**Hi guys, sorry I couldn't upload this yesterday, I was pretty busy. I had some tests today that I had to prepare for, so yeah. Anyway, thank you to all of you that favored and followed this fanfic, and thank you to those of you that are just reading this to read it that are most likely not going to favorite and follow. You know who you are. Anyway, let's get right to the action!**

* * *

I walked several steps behind my sister, Gon, and Killua, with my hands in my pocket and my hood pulled up, to help obscure my view of my surroundings. But it didn't help much; I could still see other people at my sides, walking the same direction as me, or the opposite. I slowly closed my eyes and then opened them back up. I didn't like this. I don't like being near all these other people, why did I even suggest in coming here? Well, whatever. It doesn't matter anymore.

In a few minutes, we came to stop at a door. At first, I questioned why we stopped, but then I realized, that this is the door we were told to wait in, which means...

Gon pushed open the door, revealing a gigantic room with loud, cheering fans and several rings down below. For a momeny, I stood there shocked, too scared to go in. I did not want to go into a room with this many people ever again! Though, we won't be clumped up together and I'll have room to breathe, but even so...

Kyereum gripped my hand, tightening her grip on it. I looked down at her and she flashed me as calming smile. I smiled in return and we went in together. After finding out seats, next to Gon and Killua, Kyereum whispered to me. "You're number is 2058, okay? I'm 2059, if you wanted to know."

"Okay." I whispered back. A few minutes later, and Gon was called in to fight some big, fat guy. When the match started, the big guy threw a punch, but Gon easily dodged and gave him a... push? Suddenly, as if that push was a bazooka, the fat guy flew away, crashing into the wall, I could hardly believe it! But I could. Because of what happened to the two of us, I can now believe that a twelve year old can do things like that. Yeah. I must be crazy...

After that, it was Killua's turn... and he easily took down his opponent with a crazy fast chop to the neck! What is up with these kids? But, well, then again, we are also pretty powerful. I looked at Kyreum from the side of my eye. I could barely follow that chop, but I caught most of it. How much did she see...? Seeing a smile on her face, I concluded that she saw the entire thing. I'm surrounded by monsters, aren't I?

Then... it was my turn.

 _"#2058. #1105. Please report to ring C. #2058. #1105. Please reportto ring C_."

"Good luck brother!" Kyereum called after me as I slowly descended the stairs, nervously. I quickly looked around the rings. Which one was ring C?

"Oh, there it is!" I said and quickly ran to the ring I was fighting in. I stopped a few yards from my oppenent, a bald guy wearing blue robes and a long black beard. He was probably a martial artist. Wonder what in? My thoughts were disrupted when the gong sounded and the fight began.

The monk ran at me, with his right arm raised to eye level and his left arm lowered to his waist. They were bent at the elbow and his left hand was clenched while his right wasn't. He looked to be pretty strong, but he was not as strong as me, that's for sure. When he made it to me, instead of going into a punch or grab, he spun around and kicked at my head. I ducked under the kick, but then he brought his leg down, trying to hit the top of my head. However, I quickly jumped out of the way. Using my speed, I ran behind him at speeds faster than he could see and, jumping into the air with a backflip, I delivered a spinning heeldrop kick to the back of his head, knocking him down into the ring and creating a crator. Without even needing to check the monk to see if he was concious or not, the referee said I won and that I could advance to the 50th floor. I smiled and waved over at my sister, who waved back. I noticed that Killua and Gon were still there. I wonder what they thought about my fight?

When I made it to where they were, before any of us said anything, Kyereum was called in to fight. She happily jumped up and down several times and smiled a warm smile. "This is gonna be fun! Wish me luck~!" She said, then jumped past us to the stairs and ran down.

When she was at the ring, she looked at her opponent full-heartedly: He was a pretty big, muscled man, with brown skin and a bald head. He was wearing boxing clothes, and he even had on white tape on his fists. He was practicing jabs, obviously ready to fight. But when he saw who his opponent was, he made the worst mistake of his life: Laughing at her.

"Hahaha! A little girl, against moe? This will be shorter than the battle of Little BigJohn, where John, who was a big, fat, short guy, fought against someone three times his height, but he easily took him down! It will be the same, only difference, is that the big guy will win, yes." I could hear Kyereum sigh from where I was sitting. I stood up and looked down at Kyereum, who noticed the movement and looked towards me. I held up one finger and she nodded.

" _FIGHT_!" The referee called. The second he said that, the boxer threw down a hard one-two, but before the first punch was half-way down to Kyereum, she instantly disappeared. The boxer only noticed her disappearance, when he felt someone's hand grab his shoulder. He turned his head and saw a smiling Kyereum, who, only smiled wider when he saw her. Kyereum then squeezed his shoulder even harder, and then moved the joint, dislocating his arm. After that, the boxer acted as if he never experienced pain before in his life, and he fell to the floor screaming in pain. The referee called the match and moved Kyereum to floor 50 with the three of us.

* * *

 **Kyereum's View During The Match**

Brother held up one finger. One finger! We talked about this before we got here; that he would put out a finger for as many bones as I was allowed to break. One finger is one bone, two is two, and so on. Of course, he never said anything about _which_ bone. So, I could break whichever one I want. I could dislocate, snap into two, or just completely break the bone, shattering it beyond repair. But of course I wouldn't do that. Only if they disrespected brother.

But in any case, all I had to do, was to break this guys... how about... The boxer threw down two punches, in a boxing pattern that was usually called, the one-two: Punching with one arm, then immediately the next. I dodged the first attack by jumping over him, even before his fist was half-way to me. I needed time to think. What would be the worst bone to break to a boxer? Oh, I know! An arm! I shall dislocate his left shoulder! Left, because he punches harder with it! I can tell; he's a leftie! I grabbed his shoulder and started to dislocate it.

* * *

Hello! Or, should I saw good bye? Anyway, thank you for reading, please favorite and/or follow if you enjoyed, I am deeply sorry that this chapter was a day late. I was really busy yesterday. Please leave a review on your thoughts so far, Bye guys.


End file.
